1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal computer which is portable and is capable of being driven by a built-in battery, and more particularly to a personal computer having a setup processing function, which has means for selecting and setting normal/reverse display and external units such as a floppy disk drive, a printer and the like, and which is adapted for an arrangement where a display section is provided having a specific function section such as a back light which necessitates a relatively large power.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a variety of portable, internal-battery-operable personal computers have been developed. Each of these computers has means for selecting and setting a normal/reverse display mode and external devices connected to the computer, from a view point of operability and functionality. In a prior art, the selecting/setting means is realized by manual switches which are arranged on the main body of the computer and positioned such that the operator can easily operate them. For this reason, a conventional personal computer is provided with many switches, resulting in complicated operations and hardware arrangement.
Furthermore, this type of personal computer must be operated not only with an AC adapter but by a built-in battery in order to ensure the usability irrespective of a place where it is used.
In order to satisfy such demand, a back-lit liquid crystal display (LCD) may be used. However, as is well known in the art, a back-lit LCD consumes a relatively large amount of power. Therefore, it is difficult to use the personal computer for a long time with only the use of a normal built-in battery. On the contrary, if a large-capacity built-in battery is used in order to satisfy this requirement, a weight of the built-in battery is increased, resulting in a decreased convenience of portability.